


Leave a tattoo to remind me

by tittianamaslany



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittianamaslany/pseuds/tittianamaslany
Summary: Jamie has a special request for the holidays this year.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Leave a tattoo to remind me

It was a crazy idea. Jamie knew it, but something in her had clicked and she couldn’t talk it down. She spent weeks thinking through the best way to present it to Dani without terrifying her. 

Christmas Eve rolled around. Their small tree stood lopsided in the living room, silver tinsel wrapped around the branches and soft lights hung in criss crossed lines. For being only 3 feet tall, the tree held up the weight of their memories. Small polaroids hung from hooks that Dani had cleverly hacked using earring wires; wooden and plastic ornaments picked up during their travels hung low, dragging the branches down slightly, but never causing the small mighty tree to crumble. 

Dani had wrapped all of her present for Jamie and stacking it amongst the other gifts in neat piles under the tree. Alongside it were small tokens of love from the other side of the ocean — an envelope from Henry, likely containing money, a tin of sorts from Hannah and Owen, hopefully containing cookies. A small envelope with curled handwriting from Dani’s mother leaned against the lowest branches. 

On the other side, a small stack of envelopes sat on top of a square package wrapped in newspaper. Jamie sighed heavily as she fixed up the stack, hoping her ask wasn’t too much. 

On Christmas morning, Dani bounded up at her usual 6 am. Jamie groaned next to her and rolled over to lock her in place. 

“Dani it’s Christmas, can’t we sleep just a little longer?” she begged her girlfriend. 

“Jamie! It’s Christmas! We can’t sleep, we have to open presents!” Dani said with a giggle. She kissed Jamie’s arm, pulling it off of her and snaking out of bed. 

With another groan and a huff, Jamie reluctantly joined her. 

Dani made quick work in the kitchen of making Christmas hot chocolate, complete with peppermint sticks and mini marshmallows. They cozied up on the floor in front of the tree watching the sun rise in their small home, Dani tucking Jamie under her arm and pressing a soft kiss to her head. 

“You’ll never believe it, but I hated Christmas when I was kid,” Dani said nonchalantly. 

“Never got what you wanted?” Jamie chuckled back. 

“No I just...nobody ever made it magic,” Dani said softly. “When you’re a kid, you just want to believe in  _ something _ , you know? Judy did her best, but all I wished for every year was a quiet Christmas at home with two parents and maybe a dog.” 

“Well, I’m not going to pretend to be your dad, but I think I can make a little Christmas magic happen later,” Jamie said with a laugh, causing Dani to choke on her hot chocolate. 

“Everything with you kind of feels like magic,” Dani said back. 

“I know what you mean,” Jamie said, tilting her head for a soft kiss. She climbed softly onto Dani’s lap, pressing their lips together gently. It was a quiet, magical morning. It was all Jamie had ever dreamed of: her own home with a small stash of presents and a big love to share it with. 

“Presents first,” Dani said against her lips.

“Fiiiiiine,” Jamie said with a light giggle, rolling toward the tree and passing Dani things from the stacks. As expected, they received a nice holiday card and a check from Henry with an update on Flora and Miles. The cookies from Owen and Hannah included a small coffee table book on puns with a hand scribbled note:  _ You better start practicing now. _

Cards and small gifts from assorted friends across the world warmed their home, trinkets of a life they had built from sticks to be a beautiful shelter. 

Two boxes remained under the tree, one for each of them. 

“Open mine first?” Dani said, sliding a wrapped circle toward Jamie. 

Jamie took it in her hands, tossing it lightly back and forth, listening to it. 

“Come oooooon, just open it!” Dani said eagerly. 

“Where’s the magic in that, Poppins?” Jamie asked with a laugh, being sure to take her time painstakingly opening the gift. 

When she got to the actual gift, a small black box jewelry box was inside. 

“Dani, we already have rings, what’s-”

“Can you just finish opening it please?” Dani said, smiling. 

Jamie flipped open the box to find a white watch face lying inside. Genuine black leather straps hooked onto a clear casing filled with dried yellow Queen Anne’s lace. It was delicate and powerful, a sentiment from someone who loved her deeply. Jamie felt her throat start to close with overwhelm at the thoughtfulness of the object in her hands. 

“Check the back,” Dani said. 

Jamie picked up the delicate object, seemingly more sturdy than she originally thought, and flipped it in her hands. 

_ One day at a time. Forever.  _

Jamie’s eyes welled. 

“I know you lost your last one when it got wet while you were pulling weeds. This one is waterproof and also has a lifetime lost warranty,” Dani said wrapping her hands around Jamie’s and the watch. 

“Do...you like it?” Dani asked tentatively. 

“Dani, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever gotten,” Jamie said, her eyes welling with tears. She put the watch on the ground and grabbed Dani’s face gently instead, bringing her in for a long, soft kiss. 

“You are so thoughtful, I don’t know what to do with it sometimes,” Jamie said. 

Dani laughed against her lips and kissed her again. 

“I’m glad you like it,” she said. 

“I’m smitten,” Jamie laughed back, blurring the lines between talking about Dani and talking about the watch. It didn’t matter. 

“Your turn,” Jamie said, sliding away and handing Dani the box under the tree. Dani had been eyeing it for days. 

She gently pulled off the newspaper and a quizzical look crossed her face. 

“A tattoo kit? I know I’m gay now but...I don’t have a great future as an artist,” Dani joked. 

“It’s...kind of a gift for me. That I want you to give me,” Jamie said. 

Dani cocked an eyebrow. Over the years of their life together, Jamie had amassed tattoos that ran across most of her body, her own personal Garden of Eden. Vines crisscrossed around her legs, tangling with roses and sweet peas. Down her arms, bushels of daisies and hydrangeas. Across her back, three delicate, large moonflowers. 

“I saved a spot and...I want you to put something on me,” Jamie said. She rolled the sleeve of her pajamas, indicating an opening on her right wrist. 

“I uh...I’m not a good artist Jamie,” Dani said hesitantly. 

“I don’t care, I just want something permanent. From you. By you. I want you on my body, Dani. Forever,” Jamie said seriously. 

“Well, there are easier ways of doing that,” Dani asked with a smirk. 

Her face turned a bit more serious. 

“If you’re serious, I’ll do it,” Dani said. 

“I’m so serious,” Jamie responded. 

They unpacked the small kit, spreading the supplies on the ground. Dani took the small piece of stencil paper and paused for a moment, thinking about her design. She slowly outlined a moon and a sun, connected together. 

“There are other nights, and there will be other nights,” she quoted to Jamie with a soft smile, sliding the sheet over to get her opinion. 

“I love it,” Jamie said. 

Dani read the instructions for the small tattoo several times, counting her instruments and double checking the items in front of her. She set up her small ink well and laid out her needles in order. She pulled on the set of latex gloves in the kit and took a deep breath. 

“Are you ready?” she said, her voice full of concern. 

“Stab me baby,” Jamie said with a laugh. She leaned back toward the couch resting her wrist limply on Dani’s leg. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Dani said, caressing the hand gently. 

“Dani. Look at my body. You’re not going to hurt me, I promise,” Jamie said back. Her confidence and care soothed Dani. The blonde picked up the small design and gelled it to Jamie’s wrist, ensuring that the lines came through. 

With a sharp breath, Dani put her first dot in Jamie’s skin. The connection between them seared into her brain. What was once permanent only in words and writing, now became permanent in skin and ink. Dani mindlessly chewed her lip as she pressed small dots into thin lines around the drawing. After 20 minutes, she held Jamie’s wrist back to check her work. 

“I’d give that a 100% marking, Miss Clayton,” Jamie said, pulling her arm close to study it. 

Jamie grinned at Dani, pulling Dani on top of her on the couch. 

“Now you’re with me forever,” Jamie said, kissing her softly at first. “It feels magical to me,” she added with a smile. 

“I have a second present,” Jamie whispered, pulling Dani toward her for a deeper kiss. 

“Is it more sharp things?” Dani asked, breathless from the kiss. 

“I mean, if you want that sure,” Jamie said with a laugh. “I was going for a more ‘12 orgasms of Christmas’ kind of deal,” she added. 

“Well, that I could be into,” Dani said, leaning in to kiss Jamie again. 

It wasn’t an enthralling day. There were no grand gestures, big meals, or crowds of guests. But it felt magical in its own way. Dani’s heart was full. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for En for our end of year exchange - enjoy my friend!! 
> 
> Tattoo idea inspired by this amazing fanart by Eva Garcia (@evgar_psd on insta): https://twitter.com/acasanvers/status/1343638508527898628


End file.
